Blanc, Mauve et Chirurgie
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Suite de "How I Meet Your Mother" Le mariage arrive ...


"Cuddy?" Appela House en arrivant à la villa cette après-midi là , le courrier en main.

"Dans la chambre de Charlie" Signala Lisa

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda House voyant Cuddy affairée dans la chambre de leur cadette

"Je range"

"Cuddy, Charlie à 5 ans, elle peux très bien ranger sa chambre toute seule tu sais"

"Mais j'aime que ça soit parfais, c'est tout, qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la mains?" demanda-t-elle ? En jetant un regard à la lettre qu'il tenait en main.

"Oh oui ! Qui est Chantal et pourquoi elle accepte avec plaisir notre proposition?"

"Il"

"Il ?"

"Chantal est notre Rabbin, il accepte de nous marier même si tu n'es pas juif"

"Ton Rabbin s'appel Chantal? Tu te fou de moi ?"

"Nop"

"Sérieusement Cuddy? L'infirmière du mois à l'hôpital s'appel Chantal" Ria House.

"Il est québéquois et là haut c'est un prénom mixte et surtout t'avises pas de te moquer de lui, ou ma mère va t'émasculer, et j'y tiens pas vraiment " Expliqua Cuddy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Je crois que tu me surestime là Honey-bun !"

House tenait pas spécialement à avoir un mariage religieux mais il le faisait pour Cuddy. Si il s'écoutait il irait signer un papier chez un avocat et puis c'était bon, mais non, Cuddy voulait une robe blanche, des tonnes d'invités et des fleurs, les filles voulaient des robes de demoiselles d'honneur, et des tas d'autre trucs dont il ne voyait même pas l'intérêt. Les femmes Cuddy lui faisait faire n'importe quoi pensa House.

Le soir même, à table, la discussion tournait encore du mariage.

"Je veux une robe bleue ! " Annonça Lila

"Chérie, les couleurs du mariage c'est blanc et mauve, ça serait mieux si tu avais une robe mauve tu sais."

"Mais le bleu c'est ma couleur préférée !"

"Je sais, on ira voir ce qu'on trouve d'accord ?" Proposa Cuddy, comme un marché , histoire d'avoir la paix, elle savait que de toute manière sa fille choisirait ce qu'elle lui montrerait.

"Et j'ai trouvé une super destination de voyage de noce !"Annonça House

"Tu t'occupes de ça ?" S'étonna Cuddy, ils n'avaient même pas parlé de voyage de noces, avec les enfants et le travail ça lui semblait impossible.

"Ouaip ! Tu t'occupes du mariage alors je peux bien m'occuper de ça non?"

"C'est quoi ?" Demanda Charlie

"Un voyage de noce ? C'est des vacances que font les mariés après le mariage" expliqua Cuddy

"On peut venir nous aussi ?!" Demanda Lila

"Bien Su…"

"Hors de question" Coupa House "Vous n'êtes pas les mariés. C'est juste pour votre maman et moi."

"T'es pas drôle!" Râla Charlie pour toute réponse House lui tira la langue

"Et ou tu comptes m'emmener ?" Demanda Cuddy curieuse

"Huuum, je sais pas si j'en envie de te le dire…"

"Oh aller s'il te plait dit moi ! "

"Huuuum"

"Le jeux des indices !" Proposa Lila , c'était un jeu que House faisait souvent avec les filles, comme pour leur apprendre à réfléchir comme lui.

"Bonne idée Lil' ! Commence vas-y"

"C'est en Amérique ?"

"Nop"

"Il faut prendre l'avion alors?" Demanda la plus jeune

"Oui"

"L'Afrique?" Tenta Cuddy

"Nop, tu me vois marcher dans le désert du Sahara avec une canne Cuddy ?"

"Ouais pas faux, l'Europe Alors ?"

"Oui"

"En Europe il y a … La France ! " S'exclama Lila

"Nop"

"L'Espagne" Proposa Cuddy

"Non plus"

"Tu y a été quand ton père voyageait ?" Demanda Cuddy

"Quelque fois oui." Même si House ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette question vu qu'il avait fait une bonne partie de l'Europe avec son père. Ca n'aidait en rien Cuddy.

"L'Egypte !" S'exclama Charlie, son père lui parlait souvent de momies le soir.

"Non, Honey, l'Egypte c'est même pas en Europe. " Signala House

"L'Italie ! " Proposa Cuddy

"Trouvée Cuddy"

"L'Italie vraiment?" S'enthousiasma Cuddy

"Si je te le dit" se moqua House

"Oh j'y suis jamais allée ! "

"Je sais, D'où mon choix"

"Rome? Venise? Milan?" Demanda alors Cuddy, encore plus curieuse

"Non, non et non. Si je te dit Shakespeare?"

"Vérone !" S'exclama Lila. House et Cuddy se regardèrent étonnés, comment diable une fillette de 7 ans pouvait connaître le rapport entre Shakespeare et Vérone? Roméo et Juliette n'était définitivement pas de son niveau scolaire.

"Comment tu connais ça Sweetie?" Demanda Cuddy

"Tu as regardé le film avec moi samedi " Expliqua Lila, Cuddy avait regardé Roméo et Juliette ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne s'en souvenait pas ! … Ca y est ! C'était "Lettre à Juliette" qu'elle avait regardée avec sa fille. Décidément Lila l'étonnerait toujours.

"Bravo !Bien joué Lila !" S'exclama Cuddy, fière de sa fille.

Quelque semaines plus tard, tout le monde se préparait pour le mariage. C'était en avril, mais il faisait incroyablement beau. Cuddy et House avait loué un grand jardin pour l'occasion et les organisateurs n'avaient même pas eu besoin de mettre les tonnelles au dessus des tables, tellement il faisait chaud. House se préparait de son côté avec Wilson, alors que Cuddy dans la pièce de l'autre côte du couloir se préparait avec ses filles, sa mère, sa sœur et sa nièce. Lila avait finalement accepté de mettre une robe mauve, et les 2 fillettes étaient plus que fière de leur tenues et de leur statut de demoiselles d'honneurs. Toute deux portaient des robes mauve , des ballerines blanches et bien sûr elles avaient chacune un petit bouquet de fleurs blanches. Lisa portait une robe blanche, simple, en bustier avec juste un ruban mauve, de la même couleur que les robes des filles, pour marquer sa taille. Son bouquet à elle était aussi blanc, sauf que quelque brin de lavande se baladaient pour rappeler le mauve. Tout le monde finissait de se préparer, sauf Lila. Elle était assise sur un des reposes pieds et ne disait rien.

"Lila tu vas bien ?" Demanda Cuddy

"Hum Hum"

"Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête chérie?"

"Mal au ventre" Cuddy s'accroupie en face de sa fille pour être à sa hauteur, tant bien que mal à cause de la robe.

"Tu as mal comment ?"

"Un peu" dit la fillette qui ne voulait pas alerter sa maman, un jour comme celui-là, en plus elle pouvait voir les invités arriver par le fenêtre, c'était pas le moment.

"Tu veux que je te donne un médicament?" Proposa Cuddy

"Mamie m'en a déjà donné un toute à l'heure, ça va aller"

"Et tu as toujours mal ?"

"Hum Hum" Cuddy passa une main sur le front de Lila, pas de doute, sa fille avait de la fièvre.

"Tu veux bien que je vérifie quelque chose chérie ?" Demanda Lisa

"Oui" Reprenant ses réflexes de médecin, la doyenne appuya alors un peu sur l'abdomen de sa fille, ce qui fît gémir de douleur cette dernière.

"C'est une mauvaise crise d'appendicite ça chérie. Reste là, je vais chercher papa, on va à l'hôpital d'accord ?"

"Non ! J'ai pas très mal ! On ira après le mariage" Implora Lila, qui ne voulait surtout pas gâcher cette journée.

" Honey, on peut pas attendre après le mariage…"

"Mais il y a déjà les invités et tout ! Moi je veux que vous vous mariez !" Expliqua l'ainée en pleurs

"Lil' on se mariera une autre fois , les gens reviendrons, ça veut pas dire qu'on se marie pas , jusqu'on le fera une autre fois promis. D'abord il faut te soigner d'accord ?" Rassura Cuddy, tout essuyant les larmes de sa fille.

"Je vais chercher ton père, j'arrive" Et Cuddy quitta la pièce, pour rejoindre House. Arrivé dans la pièce elle vît House face au miroir en train de se battre avec son nœud papillon. Voyant le reflet de Cuddy dans le miroir, House lâcha le nœud pour l'observer. Elle était magnifique.

"Il y a pas un règle comme quoi je suis pas censé te voir en robe avant le mariage ?" Demanda House

"De toute façon tu respectes pas les règes" Signala Cuddy. House s'approcha pour la prendre par la taille, et l'embrasser mais elle se recula, avant qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres.

"On a un problème House"

"Problème genre il y a pas gâteaux ? Wilson à déjà rompu avec sa cavalière ? Ta mère est déjà ivre ?"

"Problème genre crise d'appendicite House" Coupa Cuddy

"Qui toi ? Mais non ça touche que les enfants et les jeune adulte" Se moqua House

"Mais non Lila ! Idiot !"

"Lila fait une crise d'appendicite maintenant ?" S'exclama House

"Non House dans 3 jours ! Bouges ! On vas à l'hôpital ! "

"Ok, va chercher Lila, je vais chercher Chase, on se rejoint à la voiture"

"Chase ?"

"Pour qu'il opère Lil' tiens"

"House, Chase fait parti de ton service, il n'est plus chirurgiens, il ne peut plus opérer quand il veut comme ça. On doit prendre le chirurgien de garde"

"Hors de question que Harry approche Lila avec un scalpel! C'est un boulet, la dernière fois il à crevé un œil à un patient pendant une amputation du gros orteil ! Hors de question, je veux Chase!"

"House c'est même pas vrai…"

"M'en fou Lisa, je veux Chase et puis c'est tout. Vas chercher Lila, j'arrive."

Alors que Lisa allait chercher sa fille, House parti à la recherche de Chase. Il trouva ce dernier en compagnie d'une fille, à en juger pas ses yeux, une cousine à Lisa certainement. House s'approcha:

"Sinon, votre test pour le dépistage du SIDA il est revenu positif ou négatif?" Demanda House, faisant immédiatement partir la cousine Cuddy

"House ! La soirée à même pas commencé que vous me la pourrissez déjà !"

"J'ai besoin de vous à l'hôpital maintenant. Lila fait une crise d'appendicite, il faut que vous l'opériez"

"Vous pouviez pas juste dire ça?" S'exaspéra Chase

"Si je peux même plus faire de vannes !"

Dans la salle de pré-op' House et Cuddy était assis chacun d'un côté de Lila en attendant que tout soit près. Mais même avec les antidouleurs la petite avait très mal.

"Tu veux quelque chose Lil' ? " Demanda House

"Raconte moi un voyage …" Les filles adoraient quand House leur parlait de voyages.

"Tu veux que je te parle de Vérone ? Là ou on va aller avec maman ?" Demanda House

"Oui!"

"Ok alors ferme les yeux je t'emmène… On est en Italie, il fait très chaud presque 35° , tu es sur une petite place, comme un petit parc, il y a des arbres, des gens qui bronzent dans l'herbe, des touristes qui prennent des photos. Quand tu lèves les yeux, tu peux voir les arènes, c'est énorme et très ancien mais encore en bon état. Devant les arènes il y a des acteurs déguisés en romains de l'époque de Césars, tu peux te prendre en photo avec. Il y a plein d'autre artiste de rue, des mimes, des chanteurs, des danseurs et pleins d'autres, pour rentrer dans les arènes il y a une grande files mais heureusement tu as un "coupe-file" et tu peux entrer vite. L'intérieur et gigantesque et impressionnant, on a l'impression d'être une fourmis. En ce moment, le soir, il y a des représentations d'une pièce de théâtre sur l'Egypte antique, et les décors de palais égyptiens rendent encore le lieux plus impressionnant. Du haut des estrades tu peux voir la ville s'étendre sur des kilomètres c'est magnifique. Tu peux voir le clocher de la vielle basilique. Je te montre la basilique et puis la maison de Juliette, je te promet d'y aller après. On peut voir aussi la rivière traverser la ville. On fini par descendre pour rejoindre la ville, on se ballade un moment. On travers le pont tu veux poser assise au milieu des arches du pont, alors je te prend en photo puis on continu la balade après on rejoint la maison de Juliette. Heureusement pour nous il est midi et les lieux touristiques italiens sont peu fréquenter le temps midi. On a le loisir de lire tout les mots d'amour que les gens on écrit sur le mur, on prend un feutre et on écrit nous aussi nos prénoms sur le mur, tu le fais toi-même tu écris "PAPA ET LILA" on prend en photo ton œuvre et on entre dans la petite cour. C'est magnifique , on peut voir le fameux balcons en pierre, tout les murs de la cour sont en pierre aussi et remplis de nom ou de lettres d'amour, il y a aussi de superbes fleurs montantes le long de ses vieux mur. On monte dans la maison pour aller rejoindre le balcon. Tu y vas d'abord seule que je puisse te prendre en photos sur le balcon depuis la cour. Puis je te rejoins et on admire la petite cour d'en haut. On redescend et on se ballade un peu dans la ville on trouve une petite épicerie, on achète des gâteaux aux amendes, des spécialités italiennes, et nos préférés. "

House s'arrêta en voyant les infirmières venir chercher Lila, il lui prit brièvement la main, Cuddy embrassa sa fille sur le front et tous se dirigèrent vers la salle d'opération.

Chase encore en chemise et nœud papillon sous sa blouse était en train d'opérer alors que Cuddy toujours en robe et House toujours en costume observait l'opération. Normalement il faut être à jeun pour cette opération, mais vu l'état de l'appendice de la petite, ça ne pouvait plus attendre. Dans la salle d'observation, House le bras autour de Cuddy la rassurait à sa manière.

"Ca va aller Cuddy, Chase est le meilleur " Est le seule chose qui ai pu lui sortir de sa bouche

"Je sais, mais je préférais la savoir avec nous au mariage que ici dans cette sale d'opération"

"On se mariera un autre jour Honey"

"Elle voulait pas le dire…"

"De ?"

"Qu'elle avait mal, de peur qu'on se marie plus après " Expliqua Cuddy , House lui, regardait la vidéo de l'opération.

"En tout cas vu l'état de son appendice, elle doit avoir un niveau de tolérance à la douleur beaucoup plus élevé que le mien" Fît remarquer House en se massant la jambe. Sa douleur était en grande partie psychologique donc forcément il avait très mal en ce moment. Cuddy posa la main sur sa cuisse pour la frotter un peu et le soulager.

Après avoir fini d'opérer, Chase referma et fît signe à House et Cuddy qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre la salle de réveil.

House et Cuddy étaient à nouveau aux côtés de leur fille en attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveil. Au bout de quelque temps la petite ouvrît les yeux.

"Hey! Chérie…" Appela Doucement Cuddy , Lila tourna la tête vers sa mère, toujours dans le gaz elle ne pouvait rien dire.

"Comment tu te sens ? Ca va?" Continua Lisa, Lila se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Bien Chérie, reste avec nous. Ne te rendors pas d'accord Lila ?"

"Hum Hum"

"J'en connais une qui va gagner le droit de se faire dorloter par tout le monde pendant un moment" Dit House en souriant à sa fille.

"Tu me joueras du piano ?" Demanda à demi voix la petite fille. House jouait rarement pour sa famille, quand il jouait pour elles c'était pour des occasions exceptionnelles.

"Tu perds pas le nord toi hein ? Bien sûr, tu pourra même choisir le morceau Sweetie" Céda House

Quelques semaines plus tard House et Cuddy se préparaient à nouveau pour un mariage. Mais cette fois c'était beaucoup plus simple, ils n'avaient pas envie de recommencer un gros mariage qui au final ne leur ressemblait pas. Cette fois ils faisaient ça à la villa, ils avaient poussée tout les meubles pour laisser de la place pour un autel . Et ils avaient mit des tables et un buffet dehors. La liste des invités avait été relativement réduite, se contenant cette fois des mères de House et Cuddy, de Wilson, la sœur de Cuddy, son mari et ses enfants et pour finir la team de House et leur compagnons respectif. Cette fois c'était Chase qui les mariait , il s'était fait nommé prêtre pour l'occasion sur internet. House avait trouver un site ou on pouvait faire ça. Bien sûr Cuddy n'était pas chrétienne, alors Chase ne dit pas la messe, non il se contenta de faire un discours plus neutre et des les marier, ce qui importait c'était le bout de papier final. Cette fois Cuddy ne portait plus sa grosse robe, mais une simple robe longue blanche , mais elle était tout aussi belle que quelques semaine plutôt. House avait remis son costume mais avait définitivement abandonné le nœud pap'. Les filles par contre avait insisté pour remettre leur robe mauve. Peut importe comment ils se mariaient dans le fond, l'important c'est qu'ils se marient, et qu'ils soient ensemble.

"House, vous pouvez embrasser la marié" Annonça Chase fièrement. Et C'est ce qu'il fît, il attrapa Cuddy par la taille pour la ramener à lui et l'embrasser. Avant de se faire interrompre quelque instants plus tard par Lila et Charlie qui se ruèrent dans leurs jambes pour elles aussi, embrasser les mariés.


End file.
